Nossos Momentos
by Nati Miles
Summary: Sabemos o que Harry pensou quando Ron os abandonou na caçada às Horcruxes ou quando beijou Hermione na Sala Precisa. Mas o que eles pensaram? Como Ron e Hermione se sentiram com tudo isso?


Hey, apple!  
>Depois de muito tempo, estou de volta! o  
>E depois de muito brigar com o FF, consegui postar! HASIUEHSAIUEHSAI<br>Os trechos de música é de _Set The Fire To The Third Bar__.  
><em>

Espero que gostem :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm miles from where you are<br>**__(Eu estou à milhas de onde você está)__**  
>I lay down on the cold ground<br>**__(Eu deito no chão gelado)__**  
>I pray that something picks me up<br>**__(Eu rezo para que algo me levante)__**  
>And sets me down in your warm arms<br>**__(E me coloque eu seus braços calorosos)_

Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes havia acordado naquela noite. Se sentou na cama e abraçou os joelhos, ajeitando os volumosos cabelos castanhos que teimavam em cair em seu rosto e deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente.

Desde que Ron fora embora, as noites de Hermione se resumiam a acordar no mínimo três vezes por conta de pesadelos - todos envolvendo Ron sendo morto por algum Comensal - e chorar até sua cabeça doer em tal proporção, que a fazia dormir.

Como ele pode deixá-la? Será que ele não conseguia ver como o amava? Será que ele não a amava também? Olhou para a entrada da barraca, como se estivesse esperando que ele surgisse e lhe dissesse que nunca mais a abandonaria. Sabia que era um pensamento idiota, que ele não apareceria do nada, não voltaria para ela.

Voltou a afundar a cabeça nos joelhos, sentindo que seu coração se quebrava a cada batida. Sua cabeça já estava começando a doer, o que significava que graças à Deus voltaria a dormir. Secou o rosto com as mangas da blusa e voltou a deitar, esperando que o sono viesse de encontro à ela e os pesadelos a fizessem acordar de novo.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e percebeu que ainda era madrugada. Ouviu passos do lado de fora e sentiu uma pontada de esperança, mas ao ouvir Harry a chamando, virou-se para o outro lado e segurou ao máximo as lágrimas para que não a visse chorando de novo. Ouviu quando o amigo a chamou de novo, mas ignorou até ter certeza de que poderia se virar sem cair no choro.

- Hermione, tem alguém aqui que eu acho que você gostaria de ver.

Intrigada sobre quem Harry estava falando, a garota se sentou e virou-se de frente ao amigo, enquanto tentava - inutilmente - domar seus cabelos. O olhou por alguns segundos até que percebeu a presença da tal pessoa. Ali, ao lado de Harry e sorrindo pra ela, com aqueles cabelos ruivos bagunçados e os olhos azuis penetrantes que tanto amava, estava o responsável por suas noites mal-dormidas.

Hermione se levantou rapidamente e ficou olhando para Ron abobada. Olhou para Harry, como que para confirmar que era ele mesmo e não um sonho, e o amigo deu um pequeno sorriso de confirmação.

- Ahn... Oi - Ron disse dando um sorriso sem graça.

Como se acordasse de um transe, a morena piscou os olhos várias vezes ainda não acreditando no que via. Então, inesperadamente, fechou a cara e foi pra cima do ruivo, batendo em todas as partes que alcançava.

- Estúpido. Ronald. Weasley - ela pontuava as palavras com tapas. - Seu... Desgraçado!

Ron olhou para Harry tentando pedir ajuda, mas o amigo parecia estar tão assustado quanto ele. Hermione parecia, no mínimo, descontrolada.

- Hermione, calma!

- Não me peça para ter calma, Ronald! - a garota parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos. - Você some por semanas e me pede para ter calma? Harry, me dá a minha varinha!

Mas antes que Hermione fosse para cima dele, Harry pegou a varinha e murmurou um _"Protego"_, a separando do ruivo, que lançava um olhar grato ao amigo.

- Hermione, presta atenção - a garota estava fuzilando o ruivo com os olhos novamente, mas se virou ao ouvir seu nome. - Ron salvou a minha vida.

A morena levantou umas das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, demonstrando que não acreditava no que o amigo estava falando. Harry suspirou e contou toda a história para Hermione; desde o patrono de corça até a destruição do medalhão - omitindo o quê exatamente o medalhão havia mostrado à Ron. A garota se limitava a fazer apenas algumas perguntas, e ainda lançava alguns olhares de raiva ao ruivo quando terminaram de contar tudo o que havia acontecido.

- E eu posso saber como foi que você nos achou?

- Ah... Bom... - Ron ficou corado de tal maneira que Harry usou uma força sobrenatural para não rir. - Com o Desiluminador. Ao que parece, ele não serve apenas para acender e apagar luzes.

Ron fez uma pequena pausa, e Hermione o olhou como se o incitasse a prosseguir, seja lá o que ele queria dizer.

- Eu estava ouvindo o rádio na manhã de Natal e eu ouvi a sua voz. Sua voz... Ela saiu do Desiluminador.

- Ah, é mesmo? - a morena usava um tom de voz carregado de ceticismo. - E eu posso saber o que foi que eu disse?

- O meu nome... - Hermione ficou corada e Harry parecia achar seu tênis mais interessante essa manhã. - E algo sobre uma varinha. Então, eu o tirei do meu bolso e o apertei. Uma bola de luz apareceu e, de alguma forma, eu sabia que essa era a hora. Peguei minhas coisas e saí para o jardim. Eu segui a bola de luz e então ela... Entrou dentro de mim.

- O que disse? - perguntou Harry parando de fitar seu tênis e olhando o amigo, tentando confirmar se ouvira certo.

- Que a bola de luz entrou em mim. Bem aqui... - ele tocou o lado esquerdo do peito - E então eu soube que ela me levaria aonde eu deveria estar.

Hermione olhou de um para o outro, os examinando cuidadosamente. Harry achou que ela já estava mais calma, então retirou o escudo com um aceno de varinha. A garota os observou por mais alguns segundos, e então foi em direção ao Harry e pegou o medalhão, o guardando em sua bolsinha de contas. Deu uma última olhada aos amigos e voltou para a cama, abrindo um enorme sorriso ao ficar de costas para eles e deixando uma teimosa lágrima de alegria sair.

- Poderia ter sido pior - Ron sussurrou.

Harry apenas assentiu e foi se preparar para dormir o resto da noite, sendo seguido por Ron, que deu uma última olhada na cama de Hermione antes de cair no sono.

**xxxxxxx**

_**And dreaming, pick up from  
><strong>__(E sonhando, continuamos desde)__**  
>The last place we left off<br>**__(O último lugar que deixamos)__**  
>Your soft skin is weeping<br>**__(Sua pele macia está derramando)  
><em>_**A joy you can't keep in  
><strong>__(Uma alegria que não consegue manter em si)_

Hogwarts estava destruída. Havia corpos espalhados pelo castelo e era possível ouvir gritos e maldições constantemente. No segundo andar, no banheiro feminino, estavam Ron e Hermione. Eles tentavam abrir a Câmara Secreta, para que assim pudessem pegar alguns dentes de basilisco e destruir mais Horcruxes.

Ron tentava abrir a Câmara imitando o som que ouviu Harry fazer. Teoricamente era fácil, mas quando tentava fazer não conseguia. Hermione estava aflita ao seu lado, parecendo prestar atenção às pessoas que gritavam do lado de fora. Fitou Ron por alguns segundos e percebeu que ele ainda tentava abrir a Câmara.

- Vamos, Ron, você consegue. Tente ficar calmo e se lembrar do modo exato como Harry falava.

Ele olhou para Hermione e então voltou a fitar a pia, se concentrando ao máximo para imitar Harry. Alguns segundos depois, foi possível ouvir um som que se assemelhava a um assobio, e então a pia começou a se abrir. Hermione o olhou com orgulho e logo depois que a pia se abriu por completo, Ron se jogou dentro do buraco escuro com uma vassoura na mão, sendo seguido por Hermione.

Ao chegar lá embaixo, os dois acenderam suas varinhas e foram à procura do basilisco. Encontraram outra porta - que também foi aberta por Ron - e entraram, dando de cara com uma enorme cobra em decomposição, que exalava um cheiro horrível. Se aproximaram e arrancaram alguns dentes.

- Toma, Hermione. Você destrói.

Ron pegou a Horcrux de dentro de sua jaqueta e colocou no chão de frente para Hermione. Olhou para a garota e percebeu que ela encarava a Taça como se estivesse se perguntando se seria capaz de destruir.

- Eu... Eu...

- Vai, Hermione, destrói. Você ainda não teve a chance de fazer isso.

A morena se abaixou e ficou analisando a Taça por mais alguns segundos, até que levantou um dente no alto da cabeça e cravou com o máximo de força que podia. Um som horrível saiu da Taça, e Hermione sorriu para Ron enquanto se levantava do chão.

- Vamos? - ele perguntou pegando a Taça e guardando em sua jaqueta de novo. Hermione apenas assentiu, pegou os dentes de basilisco, se sentando atrás de Ron na vassoura.

**xxxxxxx**

Estavam correndo à procura de Harry, mas parecia impossível. Foi então que ouviram alguém gritar e perceberam que era Harry que estava acenando para os dois.

- Eu posso saber onde é que vocês estavam? - pelo tom de voz de Harry, perceberam que ele estava bravo, mas decidiram ignorar.

- Estávamos na Câmara Secreta - disse Ron. Harry pareceu amenizar a careta que estava fazendo e fitou os dentes de basilisco.

- Mas... O quê?

- Foi tudo ideia do Ron! - disse Hermione com um tom de voz que deixava claro que estava orgulhosa dele. - Nós precisávamos de algo para quebrar as Horcruxes, certo?

- Certo, mas... Como vocês entraram lá dentro? Precisa falar a língua das cobras pra entrar lá!

- Eu sei, mas o Ron fala - a morena disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Parecia estar ainda mais orgulhosa de Ron do que antes, se é que era possível. Harry olhou para os amigos como se eles fossem de outro planeta. - Mostra pra ele - disse cutucando o ruivo.

Ron fez um barulho que se assemelhava a um assobio, deixando Harry surpreso.

- Eu fiz o que você fez para abrir o medalhão - disse sem graça.

- Isso é brilhante! - disse Hermione empolgada.

- Aham... - Harry parecia digerir o que os amigos falavam.

- E a Hermione destruiu a Taça, já que não ainda não havia destruído nada - disse retirando a Horcrux de dentro da jaqueta e mostrando ao amigo.

Ouviram um som de explosão do lado de fora e se lembraram que ainda precisavam procurar mais uma Horcrux.

- Certo, eu sei como é e onde está o Diadema. Ele escondeu na Sala Precisa, pois achava que era o único que sabia da existência dela.

Os três amigos correram até o sétimo andar e acharam a Sala Precisa, onde se encontravam Ginny, Tonks e a avó de Neville, que saiu da sala logo em seguida à chegada deles. Tonks saiu logo depois, dizendo que procuraria por Remus.

- Ginny, precisamos que você saia por um tempo também - a ruiva saiu correndo da sala, seguindo Tonks. - Mas você vai voltar pra cá depois! Você tem que voltar aqui depois, Ginny! - Harry gritava com os degraus, já que a ruiva já havia sumido de vista. Bufou um pouco irritado e se virou para os amigos.

- Esperem, esperem... Estamos esquecendo alguém! - disse Ron um pouco afobado.

- Quem? - perguntou Hermione.

- Os elfos domésticos! Eles estão lá embaixo na cozinha, não estão?

- Você quer que a gente mande os elfos lutarem? - perguntou Harry confuso. - Não precisamos de mais Dobbys!

- Não, não! - respondou Ron rapidamente. - Precisamos mandá-los sair. Não podemos ordenar que eles morram por nós.

Hermione fitou Ron como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que a amava. Largou os dentes de basilisco de qualquer jeito e correu ao seu encontro. Passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo e deu-lhe um beijo. Não demorou muito e Ron percebeu o que acontecia, largando tudo que estava segurando e abraçando Hermione pela cintura, trazendo-a o mais perto possível.

O tempo pareceu passar lentamente e para eles era como se só existissem os dois naquele momento. Esqueceram as preocupações, os problemas e a Guerra. Hermione se sentia a garota mais feliz do mundo, pois finalmente havia beijado Ronald Weasley. _Seu_ Ronald Weasley. O garoto ruivo que estava com o nariz sujo na primeira vez que o viu; o garoto que não havia notado que ela era uma garota até o Baile de Inverno do quarto ano; o legume insensível com a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá.

Ron não se sentia diferente de Hermione. Ele finalmente estava sentindo como era beijar Hermione Granger, a garota que ele amava. Aquela garota irritante e sabe-tudo que teve que salvar - junto com Harry - de um trasgo; sua melhor amiga, que ele nunca havia visto com outros olhos, até o quarto ano; a garota que fez pequenos pássaros o atacarem.

Ouviram um pigarro e Harry perguntando se aquela era a hora para aquilo. Mas não ligaram. Se abraçaram ainda mais e continuaram com aquela sensação maravilhosa que sentiam enquanto se beijavam pela primeira vez. Foram muitas sensações ao mesmo tempo, mas havia uma que predominava: a sensação de estarem, finalmente, completos.

- Oi, tem uma _Guerra_ acontecendo aqui! - disse Harry um pouco impaciente.

Os dois se separam, mas continuaram abraçados. Harry estava feliz pelos seus amigos se acertarem, mas aquela não era a melhor hora para isso. Eles se olhavam como se pensassem em se beijar de novo, então Harry decidiu interromper.

- Será que vocês dois podiam apenas segurar essas coisas enquanto procuramos pelo Diadema?

- Ah... Certo - respondeu Hermione enquanto se abaixava para recolher os dentes de basilisco com Ron, ambos com o rosto extremamente corado.

Saíram da Sala Precisa, para que pudessem desejar ver a sala onde tudo estava escondido. Na terceira vez que passaram correndo, a porta se materializou novamente e Harry entrou correndo, sendo seguido por Ron e Hermione que sorriam um para o outro.

**xxxxxxx**

Dezenove anos haviam se passado e lá estavam eles na plataforma 9 3/4 de novo. Havia uma multidão de pais e alunos e ficava difícil encontrar alguém por ali. Perto de uma coluna, uma família se despedia dos filhos. A mãe abraçava a filha fortemente, enquanto o pai apenas olhava e sorria. A menina, uma mistura perfeita de Hermione e Ron, se desvencilhou da mãe e foi abraçar o pai e o irmão mais novo.

Logo chegaram Harry, Ginny e seus três filhos para lhes fazer companhia. Hermione estava reclamando de algo que Ron havia dito, mas percebeu Harry olhando para um ponto fixo à sua frente. Seguiu o olhar do amigo e viu Draco Malfoy com a mulher e o filho. O loiro apenas acenou e se virou.

- Então aquele é Scorpius... - Ron parecia pensar em alguma coisa. - Arrase-o em todos os exames, Rose. Graças a Deus que você tem o cérebro da sua mãe!

- Ron, pelo amor de Deus! - disse brigando com o marido, mas não podendo conter um pequeno sorriso. - Não a faça ficar contra o Malfoy antes mesmo de conhecê-lo.

- Certo... Mas não fique amiga dele. Não queremos você casando com um sangue-puro, seu avô não aguentaria ver isso.

Hermione deu um leve tapa no braço do marido e conferiu o relógio mais uma vez. Vendo que já era quase onze horas, se virou para Rose e a abraçou mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também, mamãe - a garota respondeu com a voz abafada pelo abraço de urso de Hermione.

- Vamos escrever sempre que pudermos. Não se meta em problemas, estude e tenha juízo. E esqueça o que seu pai falou sobre o Malfoy.

Rose assentiu rindo e entrou no trem, dando um último aceno aos pais. Hermione se virou para Hugo, o outro filho, e lhe deu a mão. Ficaram na estação até o trem fazer a curva e não ser mais possível vê-lo. Ron pegou na outra mão de Hugo, sorriu para a esposa e juntos voltaram para casa.

* * *

><p>E aí, o que acharam? Gostaram?<br>Deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz :D

Beijos e até a próxima :*


End file.
